1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke signal-adjusting device, the structure design thereof is compact and practical, capable of adjusting balance transmission signals of unequal time duration into signals of equal time duration so as to increase the transmission quality.
2. Description of Related Art
The use range of a connector is very large; it is an important bridge for connecting circuits and signals, and an important element for maintaining the normal and stable function of an electronic product. Accompanying the continuous development of electronic products toward lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, the process capability of an internal system becomes stronger. Recently, structures of new systems such as DVD, HDTV, videophone, video conference, and the like have mostly adopted a complete digitization method to process voice and image information in order to offer users with better quality. The speed of the digital signals transmitted by them is accelerated continuously (the signals may be not compressed). Relatively, it causes the planning and design of the connector to be developed toward “fine interval spacing” and “high frequency”.
However, the high-speed transmission will yield matching impedance, crosstalk, transmission delay, signal attenuation, electromagnetic interference, and the like; they cause the image signals or the voice signals easily to yield noise or disconnection while being played; the result is that the listening and viewing quality is reduced substantially. Further, the important data is easy to be lost during the network communication. These problems must be solved effectively so that the quality of the connector can be increased to match the market requirement.
The circuit board disposed in the internal part of a conventional cable connector only has a general simply-planned transmission circuit as shown in FIG. 1. There is no pre-disposed good signal-adjusting device therein such that the unequal time duration shown in the test result as FIG. 2 shows easily happens between two adjacent pins when it is used on high-frequency balance transmission to influence the signal transmission effect seriously; this is the main deficit.